kahlanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Basic wordlist (English-Kah)
A a - aha *able - tengi *about - tos *account - ' pako' *acid - choi *across - tumula *act - ajam *addition -''' amau''' *adjustment - aneno *advertisement - kumpotan *after - ze *afternoon - baninta *again - wai *against - fe *agreement - ijelu *air - hum * airplane - neni ''' * airport -'''nenila * alcohol - piso * all - yo * almost - fafau * ambulance - semin * among - laban * amount - awi * amusement - inye * and - ai * angle - pil * angry - wonka * animal -''' anga''' * answer - awaika * ant - sindi * any - kakwa * apparatus - tal * apple - bol * approval - itushun * April - Pamaro * arch - pilido * argument - aruka * arm - lele * army - varunyo * art - yus * as - shi * at - la * attack - aderu * attempt - akemun * attention - ihea * attraction - akunju * August - Diamaro * authority - iko * automatic - lori * awake - zonong * B b''' - bu''' * baby - simben * back - zeze * bad - ming * bag - bos * balance - imas * ball - roya * band - jinyo * bank - parado * base - bando * basin - sobeo * basket - kwebeo * bath - shimbeo * be - la * beautiful - nenyun * because - chumun * bed - zonya * bee - zundi * beer - binso * before - ku * begin - nuku ''' * behavior - '''asapu * belief - ajeho * bell - fanka * bent - opil * berry - sinsu * between - bambo * beverage - soto * bird - une * birth - asenchu * bit - asi * bite - adun * bitter - von * black - sol * blade - tufan * blood - banso * blow - fum * blue - saska * board - num * boat - ' soni' * body - senyo * boiling - arum * bone - sempe * book - kaiko * boot - vunos * bottle - shepe * box - beo * boy - simbu * brain - jeje * brake - basha * branch - pelele * brass - shupingu * bread - binki * breath - ahum * brick - duzu * bridge - vano * bright - dinshi * broken - bai * brother - bua * brown - rai * brush - zipe * bucket - pinseo * building - audo * bulb - vukos * burn - wepi * burst - bumbai * bus - naini * business - apopo * but - esto * butter - mosana * button - ponkos * by - za * C c - chis * cake - binsa * call - kava * camera - tantal * canvas - longo * card - asha * care - zua * carriage - winda * cart - ponda * cat - meo * cause - mun * cent - simpio * certain - resh'''i * chain - '''vanaya * chalk - lampe * chance - tengito * change - tonyin * cheap - pasi * cheese - mosa * chemical - avo * chest - bambi * chicken - kwo * chief - tikoi * child - ben * chin - kuvu * church - kelesia * circle - aro * city - dola * clean - oshim * clear - tunyun * clock - tatal * cloth - ango * cloud - shul * coal - pisol * coat - shango * cold - ven * collar - kenos * color - san * comb - zidun * come - de * come in -''' nubo''' * comfort - yoisa * committee - tosonyo * common - nyoshi * company - ponyo * comparison - amashun * complete - kwambe * competition - afefi * complex - wiva * condition - atonto * connection - ava * conscious - jele * control - koi * cook - janzu * copper - pingu * copy - sunto * cord - naya * cork - nyausa * cost - popa * cotton - pezi * cough - hua * country - an * cover - zonzi * cow - mul * crack - abai * credit - tipa * crime - aminja * cruel - mweng * crush - bus * cry - yoyoi * cup - seo * current - vonu * curtain - shengo * curve - ropil * cushion - mwebos * cut - tu * D d- doa * day - anin * do - jam * E, e - ebe * electricity - tipi * family - vanyo * food - aki ''' * .football - '''vuchero * from - chu * give - pau * good - nen * happy - nyeka * house - do ' * I -' wa * jail - fondo ''' * keep - '''lara * king - kimbu * land - an * language - yuka * lion -''' kimeo''' * man -''' ubu ' * not - '''nong' * only - sisi * police -''' murenyo''' * possible - ten * question - ahaka * road - nuno ''' * royal - '''kim * see - weyun * sky -''' tiska ' * thing - '''aya' * U, u - usu * umbrella - tisovan * under - vu * unit - wanio * up - ti * use - za * voice - kika * water - aso * X, x - kes * Y, y - yil * year - tiro * yellow - jin * yes - eo * yesterday- ninye * you - li; pl. linyo * young- sita * Z, z- zawa * zoo - angala ''' * damage '''baisa * danger izen * dark sol * daughter bemwana * day anin * dead mia * dear zai * death imia * debt vupa * December Zemaro * decision abaska * deep naibo * degree pilio * delicate chausa * dependent rava * design asaje * desire tinju * destruction abayo * detail sinchau * development arim * different yinshi * digestion asenza * direction ano * dirty boi * discovery ahenyun * discussion akaru * disease isemi * disgust iheka * dish kisa * distance inainu * distribution apaucho * division ajambe * dizzy dadaju * do jam * doctor umomi * dog bau * door doki * doubt hoha * down vu * drain simonso * drawer kum * dress jango * drink soza * drive muno * drop mumbon * drugs juvo * dry song * dust sinshum * ear ahim * early kuv'i * earth'Yula * east tinuno * edge siski * education akwan * effect munya * egg reo * eight dia * elastic vavau * electric na tipi * end abas * engine nutal * enough yosa * equal wengi * error awoi * even ewe * evening zekita * event ato * ever kwiku * every yo * example tanto * exchange yom * existence ilaila * expansion awanu * experience atoju * expert utunjo * eye ayun * F, f - feo * face kuku * fact rejo * fall bon * false kom * family vanyo * far nainu * farm saido * fat sau * father uba * fear iyika * feather nezi * February Sumaro * feeble mimiza * feeling iju * female wanasa * fertile temben * fiction tokeo * field sayan * fight jaru * finger yol * fire api * first na kwa * fish gan * five jom * fixed tenunung * flag pengo * flame simpi * flat hu * flight anenu * floor vuku * flower afo * flu romi * fly nenu * fold shem * food aki * foolish jejeng * foot vuvu * for tos * forbidden tusung * force dono * fork kipyu * form asa * forward kunu * four pan * fowl done * frame aski * free nami'''l * frequent '''wito * Friday Vaita * friend ustu * from chu * front kulu * fruit gun * full yobo * future deta * G,g- ga * garden lula * general nyoza * get za * girl simwana * give pau * glass ashe * glove lengo * go denu * goat menga * gold vungu * good nen * government punyo * grain zoi * grass poi * great wamwa * green pesan * greens pesanyo * grey/gray shua * grip hile * group wonyo * growth itomwan * guide uheno * gun chenya * H,h - hos * hail tikos * hair zizi * half sumbe * hammer pedu * hand lele * hang pim * happy nyeka * harbor soki * hard re * harmony iluju * hat vanti * hate heka * have le * he yu * head titi * healthy nensa * hearing ahinju * heart bamba * heat isham * hello mai * help leo * here lau * high wen * history kwita * hole acha * hollow chabo * hook apil * hope keho * horn tipe * horse win * hospital semido * hour rio * house yudo * how hashi * humor hauju * hundred mel * hurt yai * I, i - ini * I wa * ice revo * idea henje * if tonto * ill semi * important kungi * impulse jajamun * in bo * increase tomwi * industry jamponyo * ink tanso * insect udi * instrument jia * insurance arepa * interest ijoke * invention ahenjo * iron fangu * island solan * J, j - jus * January Kwamaro * jelly vasau * jewel angu * join tombe * journey anunai * judge urenka * jump pya * June Vaimaro * July Teomaro * K,k - kona * keep lara * kettle pimbeo * key kaipe * kick chevu * kind shimbe * kiss mweki * knee vupi'''l * knife '''tuya * knot asku * knowledge ajo * L, l - lal * land an * language yuka * last yeku * late zevi * laugh hauka * law renya * lead kula * leaf pesho * learning akwan * leather chingo * leave chu * left yino * leg vuvu * let tuska * letter kotan * level angi * library kodo * lift ponti * light adin * like shi * limit witi * line nana * linen zisku * lip kiski * liquid soso * list yoko * little (small) sin * little (less least) si * living hai * lock kaida * long nai * loose mwehu * loss amole * loud kale * love nenju * low hu * luggage bosonyo * M, m - mem * machine tal * make jam * male busa * man ubu * manager ureno * map lasho * March Yemaro * mark totan * market chipola * married odova * match kwaron * material avo * mass winyo * May Jomaro * may tus * meal kito * measure wanyun * meat seki * medical na momi * medication, medicine miki * memory awaijo * metal fan * middle ban * military varunyo * milk mosa * mind jea * mine momola * minute sirio * mist vushina * mixed ososko * Monday Sunta * money apa * monkey nyai * month maro * moon mam * morning ninku * mosque mashido * mother uma * motion anunu * mountain gin * mouth kiki * move nunu * much (more most) wi * muscle sese * music aji * N, n - nain * nail - rau * name senka * narrow silu * nation punan * natural na tokwe * nauseous kimi * near fafau * necessary tentim * neck kenke * need tinza * needle pyu * nerve juno * net akwe * new hen * news hencho * night manta * nine sasta * no nong * noise akale * normal janjasa * north mano * nose fuku * not nong * note sinko * November Maumaro * now tau * number dau * nut peo * O, o oho * observation aboyun * October Ninimaro * of na * off omori * offer pau * office kando * oil sauso * old naita * on tila * one kwa * only sisi * open mil * operation amomitu * opinion ijesa * opposite fe * or eom * orange nyu * order haza * organization kekwe * ornament angu * other yin * out chi * oven zubeo * over ti * owner ule * P, p - pina * page kosho * pain ayai * painful yai * paint sanso * paper asho * parallel kwano * parcel bosha * part ambe * past fauku * pasta sobin * paste sasau * payment apapau * peace ive * peanut vuvos * pen kope * pencil champe * person uyu * physical na senyo * picture tan * pig wil * pin pyu * pipe nos * place ala * plane neni * plant pea * plate kihu * play jafi * please soi * pleasure ishushi * plough/plow kuntuya * pocket bobos * point pyo * poison minki * police murenyo * polish moham * political na nyonoka * poor sile * porter udoki * position rashi * possible ten * pot deo * potato pem * powder shum * power ikoi * present taula * price apopa * print kopom * prison fondo * private lobo * probable tentom * process atonu * produce jampo * profit nenza * property aule * prose janjaka * protest fecho * public yotos * pull kum * pump ponuya * punishment afon * purpose ikeno * push pon * put jara * Q, q - kwen * quality sangi * question ahaka * quick ge * quiet sus * quite ningile * R,r - ras * rail fanuno * rain tiso * range itenai * rat jekil * rate ige * ray dino * reaction awaijam * red yam * reading akoyun * ready kuri * reason amun * receipt simpoko * record choko * regret yoyau * regular daito * relation ava * religion nampuno * representative ulaka * request soi * respect wenju * responsible puza * rest zonza * restaurant kizado * reward topa * rhythm dai * rice lanki * right zano * ring rongu * river sonai * road nuno * rod pepe * roll danu * roof doti * room bea * root pevu * rough ham * round rosa * rub nyom * rule renya * run gevu * S,s - ses * sad yoyun * safe van * sail tihungo * salt fim * same kwashi * sand vushum * Saturday Teota * say ka * scale varau * school kwando * science jono * scissors rantu * screw dapyu * sea finso * seat rala * second na sun * secret asiska * secretary renkan * see weyun * seed benzoi * selection jezanyo * self yulo * send munu * seem yunkule * sense ju * separate chusi * September Sastamaro * serious tereke * servant dozia * seven teo * sex ajai * shade dinyau * shake dende * shame ipuchu * sharp pyusa * sheep me * shelf huya * ship soni * shirt koshango * shock den * shoe chivu * short fau * shut okai * side lulu * sign tan * silk kwengu * silver nyengu * simple gejo * sister mea * six vai * size wanio * skin senchi * skirt faungo * sky tiska * sleep zon * slip shoi * slope moila * slow mwenu * small sin * smash geche * smell fufu * smile nyeki * smoke jem * smooth mwesa * snake nanai * sneeze fuhua * snow mwere * so echu * soap shinas * society ronyo * sock vungo * soft mwe * solid re * some si * son bembu * song ajika * sorry yauka * sort shimbe * sound auhim * south nino * soup runso * space labo * spade chal * speak weka * special sisa * sponge rehom * spoon kichal * spring chuta * square pampil * stamp toiko * stage nungi * star mangu * start nuku * statement ayoka * station fanaila * steam somus * stem semban * steel refan * step numbe * stick pepe * sticky totoi * still rata * sting japyu * stitch sisku * stocking vunai * stomach biki * storm funto * stone adu * stop bas * store podo * story atoka * strange janjang * street nuno * stretch hikum * stiff renu * straight nosa * strong sere * structure doshi * substance avo * such shai * sudden cheta * sugar shushum * suggestion ajeka * summer shanta * sun nin * Sunday Kwata * support kelu * surprise ahoi * swap yom * sweet shu * swim sofi * synagogue kenesedo * system aren * T, t - tais * table nunya * tail lua * take za * talk ka * tall wen * taste juloi * tax pumbe * tax'i vani' * teaching amukwan * temple nando * ten nini * tendency ajanjake * tent dongo * test zayun * ticket desha * than tunt'''i * that '''ye * the - * then tai * theory atoje * there lai * thick gai * thin chil * thing aya * thirty yenini * this wau * though eye * thought aje * thousand pol * thread sinaya * three yem * throat kembo * through tum * thumb luyol * thunder tibum * Thursday Jonta * ticket desha * tight hi * till deche * time ata * tin fambeo * tired zonju * to denu * today nintau * toe vuyol * together kwala * toilet choraya * tomorrow zemanta * tongue loilo * tooth dun * top ati * touch leche * town dola * trade popo * train fanai * transport nujau * tray zanum * tree ape * trick konyam * trouble dodoi * trousers sungo * true ho * Tuesday Yenta * turn nuda * twenty sunini * twist munda * two sun * V, v - voi * value itempa * vegetable peki * verse dairon * very wi * vessel bobeo * view nayun * violent geru * voice kika * vomit monki * W, w - wia * wait tara * waiter dobu * waitress doana * walk nuvu * wall donum * wallet pabos * war anyoru * warm sham * wash shim * waste lenza * watch yun * water aso * wave gon * wax resau * way nuno * weather titom * Wednesday Panta * week ninyo * weight ijum * well nen * west vununo * wet oso * wheel ada * when eta * where hala * while tabo * whip chenaya * whistle funji * white lam * who hayu * why hamun * wide wilu * will akeju * wind tihum * window shenum * wine suso * wing nechi * winter venta * wire pino * wise wanjo * with lu * woman wana * wood pevo * wool mezi * word kaya * work kan * worm lia * wound amitu * writing ajanko * wrong woisa Category:Kah